


Something in the Memory

by HRCoombs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCoombs/pseuds/HRCoombs
Summary: Lost in my memories of you.





	Something in the Memory

Sometimes, in my memories, I can see you there.   
You sit across from me at the lunch table.   
You smile and all is right with the world.

Sometimes, in my memories, you are gone.   
The place where you should be is an empty, hollow space.   
You haven't even been replaced.

There are memories that are true.   
There are memories that I cannot be sure of.   
Whether true or false, I hold them dear.  
I remember you as you were.  
I wonder about who you are now.


End file.
